


Too have a healthy relationship

by Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo



Series: What should have happened [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Spencer Reid, Idiots in Love, Mad Spencer Reid, Maeve Donovan Lives, Moving In Together, Not for JJ fans, Pansexual Spencer Reid, yes i am making that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo/pseuds/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo
Summary: Life is moving on and Maeve is meeting the team for the first time. But JJ starts acting weird. Why is she mad about Spencer being happy. I suck at summaries
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid
Series: What should have happened [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139924
Comments: 43
Kudos: 13





	Too have a healthy relationship

A couple of weeks have gone by since Maeve's stalker was shot, but she still has not met the team. Not that they wanted to hide her this time but because of their hectic schedule. But tonight they were having dinner at Dave’s place. Spencer had put on a button down shirt and a nice pair of pants, Maeve was going to wear a nice summer dress. It was yellow and it had a lot of flowers on it. It fits both her and Spencer’s aesthetic with the more vintage feel. They were going to take Maeve’s car because she did not really trust Spencer’s. 

Maeve got ready, had her dress and a cardigan on, she had her hair up in a half up half down style and she had on some light makeup. She was done and went to see what Spencer was doing. He was sitting on the sofa, his shoes at the bottom of the sofa and his feet tucked under him. He was sitting and reading a book at his fast speed and he did not seem to be aware of his surroundings. For a while Maeve just looked at him, to think that he was so afraid that she would think that he was unattractive. That Spencer tight that she was going to be repulsed by the way he looked. It really hurt to think about how low his self esteem is, Spencer had told her bits and pieces about his childhood so she knew that it was not a pretty story. But she had a feeling that she was not yet aware of the worst that had happened and that really hurt her. Because to think about all that horrible she had heard was enough to make her feel sick and to think worse happened. Maeve looked over at the watch finding that it was time to leave; she walked over to Spencer kissing the top of his head. 

“It is time we go now if we do not want to be late.” Spencer looked up from his book. Every time you interrupted him reading he got this look on his face as he needed to understand which reality he is in. 

“You.., you look really good. Not because I thought you would look bad…. I don’t think that you even can look bad… but you are extra pretty… but you are always extra pretty… I am going to stop talking… I really meant that as a compliment… I am making this worse for myself aren't I.” Maeve had to laugh god how was she able to find a really nice guy, that was good looking, and so sweet. She put a kiss on his lips. 

“You look really handsome, now let's leave.” They put their shoes on and left.   
Spencer was driving and they were playing Vivaldi as they drove. She was feeling a bit nervous about meeting the team. She was just a bit mad at JJ and Emily at how they tried to emotionally manipulate Spencer to do what they wanted when they should just have left him alone. But she didn't want to stir up any drama. It was like meeting the parents. 

They got to Rossi’s house (mansion) and Maeve was marveled by the architecture. She asked Spencer if he knew where the inspiration came from and they started a heated conversation. While in that heated conversation they forgot to leave the car. 

Aaron POV

The food was soon ready and everyone was there, except Spencer and Maeve. Spencer had texted him when he was leaving and Aaron was starting to get worried. His thoughts were interrupted by Derek. 

“Hey there is a car outside and I think Pretty boy is inside discussing with someone. Is he bringing his girlfriend?”

“Yes, the other person in the car is probably her. I wonder what is taking them so long.” As Dave spoke he walked over to the mirror to look at the car. 

“I’ll go out and check.” Aaron left his spot where he had been playing with Jack and Henry. Both of them excited for Spencer to come so that he could show them some magic. He got to the door and knocked at the widow. Almost laughing at the way both of them jumped up in surprise. Aaron opened up the drivers door and Spencer went out and Maeve got out on the other side. But they never left their conversation fully. 

“Do I even want to know about what you are talking about?” Aaron wonders if he should be offended by the way that it seemed like the couple had already forgotten about him. 

“Architecture” Both spoke in a matter of fact voice and at the exact same time that Aaron could not help to laugh. 

“Aaron it is really nice to meet you again.” Aaron looked at the couple over again. They literally were a match made in heaven. 

“Oh it is nice to meet you too, and the rest of the team is really curious about you if you have not noticed it by the way they are trying to sneakily look through the windows.” All of them looked over at the widows and Aaron almost felt the need to laugh at the team's antics. They were profiler’s and FBI agents you would think that they had learned how to be discreet. Before anyone could speak Jack and Henry had gotten enough of waiting and ran out to give Spencer a hug. It always marveled him how good Spencer was with Jack and Henry but he was so bad with other children. But then that was not really fair, he was really great with Sammy Sparks. 

They made their way inside to greet the rest of the team. The team was nice to Maeve but something was odd about JJ. It was like everytime Maeve spoke she would twitch and look uncomfortable but Maeve had not done anything to get her to feel so. JJ was cold and mostly stood in a corner the hole day. 

Spencer POV

Everything had gone well, and it seemed like everyone was happy to meet Maeve. The only weird thing was JJ’s behavior but Spencer knew that she and Will were having troubles so that may be it. Spencer was so happy that it was now safe for Maeve to meet his friends and that he could meet Maeve’s parents. It felt better than he had thought being able to be open about his relationship. 

Spencer was getting a new drink when it all started to go down. JJ had followed him into the kitchen but he had not thought about it at all. 

“You know I feel that she is bad for you.” JJ said out of the blue and first Spencer did not understand who she was talking about until she pointed at the spot Maeve was sitting. 

“No, she is great for me.” Everyone was so used to protecting him that many people forgot that Spencer had a protective streak to anyone he loved, and he loved Maeve more than JJ. 

“No, it is obvious she is a hore, and she just wants to steal you away from me and take my son.” As JJ spoke her voice went progressively higher so much that the rest of the team was starting to listen in and looking at them. 

“I don’t understand what the hell is your problem but that is it, it is your problem. Don’t start dragging me in your delusions, the only one that is behaving badly is you. So I suggest that you back off.” Now the rest of the team started to walk over to them. 

“She has turned you against me, that is my problem and you should get rid of her.” 

“You know what if I was getting rid of one of you then it would be you JJ, so don’t go over your head.” After Spencer was done talking JJ tried to attack him but Morgan and Will took her and screamed at her to calm the fuck down. That is when Henry started to cry and JJ started to yell at him to shut the fuck up. And that’s when she was pulled from the building leaving Spencer to calm down Henry. 

Will POV

What the hell was happening, they were having a great time and Will had thought that maybe him and JJ would be able to save their relationship and then Maeve came. She was kind and did nothing wrong but JJ was being rude to her for no reason. And JJ's conversation with Spencer was even more confusing, why did she hate Maeve so much and why did it seem like she wanted Spencer to be single so much. 

“What the hell was that JJ! You did not just scream at our son that he should shut the fuck up when you are the one acting crazy!” Morgan had left as soon as Will started to talk to JJ. 

“Well he was being loud. And she is taking Spencer from me.” 

“What the hell do you mean taking Spencer from you, do I have to remind you that you are married to me.” 

“No, I am married to you. You see Spencer asked me out on a date but I pushed him away but you, you fight for me so yes I married you.” 

“So you married me because he did not want you anymore. Do you even love me?”

“Of course you wanted me, I am just waiting for Spencer to realize what a mistake he made.” 

“You know what JJ, we are over. Henry and I will find a new place to live.” 

“You can’t do that, he is mine. Spencer loves children.” Will could not even respond to that, he turned around leaving JJ ignoring her calls for him. He had thought she loved him but he was just there to make the person she really love jealous. He went inside and took Henry offering Spencer and Maeve a ride, a part of him was mad at Spencer but he had done nothing wrong, all he did was escape from a really bad relationship. Spencer was calming Henry down, JJ was right about that Spencer was really good with children, and from the looks of it Maeve was too. Will could see them being happy having a child of their own that was running around. They would be great parents there was no question about that. 

Will drove them home and it was decided that Maeve would be at Spencer’s place with Henry and Spencer would help Will to move out his things. Will felt horrible when he was packing up Henry’s and his things but a part of him felt lighter than before. JJ had been a constant dark cloud sometimes everything was his fault and nothing he did was good enough. Now he had a son that he loved and he might be able to find someone that actually cares about him. They put everything in the cars as Spencer brought his own they would put some of the things to the garage unit that Will had. 

They then went to Spencer’s place Will picked up Henry and gave him a big hug. Even if everything was hell right now Will would not undo it because this experience gave him Henry and that's all that matters. He gave Spencer and Maeve a hug and they drove off to his friend's place where they would live until Will managed to get a new place for them. 

Spencer POV

He watched as Will left, he felt horrible about what Will had told him about the things JJ had said and Spencer had no idea that JJ felt that way. He looked over and Maeve knew that he would choose her over JJ every single time. He gave Maeve a kiss and they went inside. 

“Do you want to move in together?” Spencer just blurted that out, he knew he had to ask now or he will not do it. 

“Spencer I want you to think this through. I want us to work and if that means that we take our time then that is what I want to do.” 

“I was thinking about it before this all happened, I have never loved or been loved like this before and I love you and I want to live my life with you. I want to grow old with you.” Spencer saw Tears in Maeve’s eyes before she grabbed him and kissed him. After the kiss they lean their foreheads together. 

“Yes yes yes” Maeve let out a laugh and Spencer laughed with her, he had never felt this good his whole chest was filled with a warm fuzzy feeling, he never wanted this to end. 

That night when they were in bed Maeve had her laptop and they were looking at places to live. They were going to pay fifty fifty and she even got Spencer to start a pinterest account on how they wanted to decorate. They wanted to have a big bright room just for their books and some place to grow if they ever wanted children. They looked and planned their future until their eyes were heavy and with big smiles on their faces.


End file.
